


Wait For the Dust to Settle Down Around Us

by MusicRequired



Category: One Direction
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Harry, College AU, Fluff, M/M, Top!Niall, some dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2041275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicRequired/pseuds/MusicRequired
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Harry both take psychology and Zayn just wants to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait For the Dust to Settle Down Around Us

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Sandhya because she is the babe and I had nothing better to do on a Monday night and Narry is so cute.

No freshman knows the campus quite as well as Harry shouldn’t on his first day of classes. He’d been too eager to get any sleep the night before and thought it best to take a walk around the buildings from the early hours of 3-5 am. He’d managed to run into a few older students who were more than eager to make his acquaintance, but from the heady smell that greeted him, Harry politefully declined.

It’s now going on 9 o’clock as Harry seats himself in a back corner of his psychology class. A few students are still mingling in as he scrolls through his phone, too nervous to make any introductions on the first day. 

A squawking laugh to his left draws his attention from his hands. There’s a boy with unkempt blond hair smashed beneath a snapback laughing at something some burly guy in the seat in front of him is whispering into his ear. The boy laughs again, a high pitched cackle ringing in Harry’s ears. 

Just before he can pull his attention away from him, the blond student catches his gaze. Harry knows he’s been caught, means to apologize for it, but the professor begins introducing the class at just that second. The small ‘sorry’ that had been on Harry’s tongue is swallowed quickly as Dr. Harris explains how long he’s been at the university.

Turning in his seat, Harry can still feel the eyes of the boy on him. It’s like there’s an itch that he just can’t scratch or else he’ll be scolded for giving in to the temptation. After another minute, he spares a quick glance to the boy, just to see if he’s still watching Harry. He is.

To make matters worse, Harry sits rooted to the spot as he scans over Harry’s entire body, judging him. Harry immediately regrets wearing loose jeans and a tee shirt to the first class. He should have worn something more appropriate like khakis. Or a tuexedo.

Harry’s not sure whether or not his nerves are calmed when the student turns to ( _finally_ ) face the professor; a heavy breath Harry didn’t know he’d been holding in escaped through his parted lips. Could he have been any more uncomfortable in that exchange? Probably. Once, he’d try to ask a boy’s name and ended up tripping over his own two feet and elbowing the poor guy in the crotch.

The memory causes Harry’s lips to form the ghost of a smile. A small cough shifts his gaze to his left again; this time the boy is staring straight ahead while his hands are resting on his laptop keyboard. A small piece of paper underneath catches Harry’s attention, sticking about an inch out from the boy’s desk. Swiftly, he snags it and unfolds it in front his computer screen.

_the name’s niall! and yours? xx_

Before he’s even aware of it, Harry’s got his bottom lip between his teeth, fingers twirling a pen in his palm. Niall. He’d never heard of a name like that before. It was honestly very pretty, if Harry were to be honest. But Harry thought a lot of things were pretty.

_I like your name; it’s very nice! And my name’s Harry! I’m a freshman here this years_

Just as Harry is finishing writing, his attention is drawn to the front of the room as the professor explains the complexity of the human mind when encountered with forced action. It’s hardly a half hour into the first lesson and Harry has not taken in a single minute. 

“Now turn to someone next to you and begin!” He folds up the paper just as Dr. Harris is finishing his instructions. Well fuck. Harry’s cheeks heat up as he goes to ask him to further explain his directions as the boy ( _Niall_ ) swings in his seat and tugs at the knee of Harry’s jeans.

“Hi there.” His smile is huge and he has a thick Irish accent and piercing blue eyes and Harry thinks his cheeks are on fire. “Not quite got the hang of passing notes in class or?” 

“I’m sorry for wanting to pay attention in class and actually learn,” Harry grins back, placing the piece of paper back in the boy’s hand. Niall is giggling again and Harry isn’t sure why; is something happening? Is he getting pranked?

It’s only then that he realized all the other students in class are murmuring quietly, hardly as loud or unabashed as Niall is. They’re also asking one another questions as conversation. For another ten seconds, Harry tries to remember Niall’s question as they watch one another: Harry timid and Niall daring.

“Are you not that good at asking people’s names?” Harry quips suddenly, a smirk creeping up as Niall’s eyes crinkle with a grin. His eyes glance down at the slip before meeting Harry’s.

“Are you always rude to cute boys, Harry?”

“Who said you’re cute?”

“Who said I’m not?”

“I,’ Harry bit the retort as the boy giggled again, enjoying his teasing. “I would say stunning is a better word.”

“Was that a question or are you trying to hit on me?”

“That depends, is it working?”

“If I ask for your number, would that prove anything?”

By the end of the ninety minute lecture, Harry has a the phone number of a hot guy and a heavy craving for a fruit smoothie. Within ten minutes, he’s sent a text to his roommate, arrived at the college health food bar, and is awaiting his drink.

Harry sits down with a Pineapple-Banana Extravaganza just as his phone vibrates with an email. He unlocks it as he drinks, thinking about how long he would have to work at the restaurant before he could start sneaking smoothies for himself.

By the time Harry’s nearly finished his smoothie and is considering applying for a part time job when a head of messy black hair catches his eye near the front doors. The frail boy sits in a slump across from him and reaches blindly for the drink in Harry’s hand.

“How was French Art Lit?” Harry asks, peachy as ever as the sullen boy drinks the remnants of the smoothie, stretching his limbs once he’s finished.

“Very french, very artistic,” Zayn murmurs as he rests his head in his hands. “There were about twenty names mentioned with a lot of weird pronunciations that I was probably supposed to be taking notes about. How was psych?”

“Pretty good,” Harry grins, bottom lip instinctively going between his teeth. “A boy gave me his number.” Zayn’s eyebrows quirk in interest as he locks his phone. “He’s blond and he’s got blue eyes an-”

“Wow, couldn’t get much more cookie cutter than that,” Zayn snickers bitterly.

“AND he’s got an irish accent and his name’s Niall and he’s very smart.”

“So when are you gonna suck his dick?”

Harry busies himself with ordering another smoothie.

 

xXx

It’s been two days and Harry still hasn’t texted Niall. To be honest, he could always text first, but he’s just so nervous about making a good first impression to make up for staring like an idiot at him before even saying ‘hello’.

Wednesday morning brings another psych class for Harry which means another chance to talk to Niall and not seem like a complete dork. He’s gone to the trouble of wearing a Green Bay Packers jersey that, in Harry’s opinion, does a fantastic job of showing off his broad shoulders. In the rush, he ended up going with a pair of skin tight black jeans and boots.

A minute until 9, Niall strolls through the door, beaming when he sees the open seat next to Harry. He all but bounds to the desk and offering Harry a large smile as he drops his books.

“Miss me much, princess?” Harry chuckles at the nickname, willing his cheeks to keep from heating up. “Sorry I didn’t call, I was nursing an awful hangover yesterday.”

“It’s alright, I’ve been busy with classwork.” It was total bullshit; Harry’s other classes were a breeze (maths and neurological studies), but he didn’t need to bother Niall with that. “I’m surprised that you had trouble with alcohol; aren’t Irish people supposed to be heavy drinkers?”

“Yeah, yeah, I hear you,” Niall rolls eyes. “Just imagine pumping booze into your system and then going to four hours of classes on two hours of sleep.”

The lecture starts soon after that, and apparently they’re diving right in because Harry’s fingers hardly leave his laptop in the entire hour. By the time the students are dismissed, there’s a crick in Harry’s neck that needs tending to.

“Where are you heading next?” Niall asks as he slides his laptop into its case.

“My dorm; gonna make my roommate give me a neck massage.” Sitting, Harry can see Niall standing at his desk as the students are filing out. “What about you?” Harry finally stands, Niall following him to the door.

“I’m hoping you’ll come get coffee with me,” Niall offers, hand on the small of Harry’s back once they’re out on the grounds. “If you’re not sick of a loud, obnoxious guy like me?”

“How could I be? You don’t seem the type to give up easily.” The boy to his side let out a laugh, slipping his hand from Harry’s back to rest at his side, bumping against Harry’s hand as they walked.

“I knew you were sharp; psychology is a good choice for you.”

Thankfully, the coffee shop is a Starbucks, located conveniently inside the student center in the center of campus. In the short walk it takes to get there and place their order, Harry learns that Niall is from Mullingar and wants to be some kind of music therapist. By the time he’s done explaining, Harry realizes that he’s paid for both their drinks.

“Hey! Let me pay for mine!” Harry reaches to pay for his wallet as Niall shushes him with a finger against his lip. “Nn let mm pruh!”

“This is a date, so I’m paying,” Niall smiles at Harry’s pout, dropping his hand to squeeze Harry’s for a moment. When he doesn’t immediately drop it, Harry intertwines his fingers with Niall’s. “Very soft hands, you’ve got,” he hums.

“Yours are quite rough,” Harry defends himself. Niall catches his eye and gives a dark grin as Harry tries not to think about those fingers running over his naked thighs and chest.

“I play the guitar in my free time,” Niall answers as their drinks are called out. He drops Harry’s hand as he goes to pick them up, handing Harry his as he sits at a table. “Ever since I was little, I’ve been playing.”

“I can play the piano!” Niall grins at Harry’s outburst, who gaps at his quick response. “I-I mean like I used to? When I was younger? I think I was about five…?”

“You must take psychology seriously; we’re not even in class and you’re questioning yourself.” With a groan, Harry drops his head to the table, aware of his crimson ears. “I’m only joking Harry, c’mon now.”

Peeking through his messy brown hair, Harry can see Niall pursing his lips down at Harry, patiently waiting for him to raise his head. Once he does, Niall ruffles his hair, making sure to coo and simper at his expense.

“Oh shit, what time is it?” Apparently, it’s later than either of them thought because Niall is quickly pulling his backpack on as Harry makes to stand. “I’ve got to be across campus in the next ten minutes-oops!” He’s laughing, even though he’ll have to sprint to make it in time.

“There’s a party later tonight- I’ll text you!” Niall’s made sure to yell loud enough that everyone in the area knows he’s talking to Harry. It’s not even a week into the semester and Harry’s already feeling overwhelmed.

 

xXx

 

For the fourth time that night, Harry rereads the texts from Niall describing how to get to the fraternity house. It’s not very difficult to find, considering there are scatterings of people all over walking in the same general direction. Zayn had been a struggle, but eventually given in to going with Harry.

“If I don’t find someone within an hour, I’m out,” he warned. “I’ll leave the flat unlocked, but don’t bring in anyone that would steal our shit or kill me.”

“I’m honored that you place so much trust in me Zaynie,” Harry grins, smiling wider at the deep frown on Zayn’s face at the use of the nickname.

The moment they’re through the door, Zayn’s off to find someone as Harry makes his way to the kitchen. Rum and something else are poured into a red cup for him; it tastes good going down, burns his throat in a way that makes him feel warm all over. Within a few minutes, he’s pouring himself a second cup and making his way into the living room.

He’d been told about college parties when he was younger, but he never actually expected them to live up to expectation. There are bodies surrounding him on every side, cups and beer bottles already starting to litter the ground even though it’s only a quarter to eleven. It’s a feat to even find a place to sit, so he gives up and settles for going outside.

Where the pounding bass isn’t shaking his head, Harry breathes in the cool night air. From a little ways off, he recognizes the strumming of a guitar. Following the music, Harry realizes it’s coming from an upstairs window. With quick feet (after refilling his drink), he retraces his steps inside the house and tries to pick the right room corresponding to the window from the inside.

“Hello?” Slurring slightly, Harry gives a tentative knock as he takes a sip of his cup as he sways to the music from downstairs. “Housekeeping!”

Niall answers the door, guitar strung around his back and pick in his fingers, smirking at where Harry is tipsily standing in front of him. 

“Thought maids are supposed to wear skirts and heels?” Harry scoffs as he shoves past and into the room, taking a large swig of his cup before handing Niall his.

“Thought rock stars were supposed to be rugged and dangerous.”

“You don’t think I’m rugged or dangerous?”

“Mate, rugged or dangerous is Alex Turner. You’re more… Ed Sheeran quality.”

“Are you just saying that ‘cause we both play guitar?”

“Noooo,” giggles Harry. “You’re more handsome though, very pretty blue eyes and strong hands.”

“Mmmm, been thinking about my hands have you?” Setting down his guitar, Niall joins Harry on the bed, the latter losing his balance due to the added weight. Suddenly, Niall is right there, hand wrapping around Harry’s on the cup. 

“Maybe.” After setting down the empty solo cup, Harry shifts to straddle Niall on the bed. “What if I have?” Harry’s green eyes searching Niall’s, he tries to see any kind of resistance or hesitation.They’re close enough to breathe in one another now, mouths inches apart.

It only takes a quick lurch to press his mouth to Niall’s, full lips meeting thin ones. Niall’s hands immediately latch on to Harry’s hips, keeping Harry from falling on top of him. It’s not an urgent kiss, more one of experimentation, testing the waters. When Harry realizes Niall’s kissing him back, he lets out a hollow breath between them.

An urgency takes over Harry, causing him to kiss Niall fervently, licking into his mouth and tasting the liquor on his tongue. As he lets Niall abuse his mouth, he grinds down against his lap, want fueling his actions. On a downward thrust, Niall unexpectedly bites Harry’s lip, Harry moaning and losing his tempo at that.

Niall’s hand shifts between their bodies, stroking Harry’s length. The boy on top groans, moving to shove his hand into Niall’s crotch blindly, gasping when he finds that he’s already sporting a semi.

“See how hard you’ve got me babe?” Niall whispers in his ear, nipping the shell as Harry arches into his hand. “You’re so beautiful, Harry, so pretty.”

“Niall, Niall,” Harry is gasping, his jeans suddenly too tight. “F-Fuck me, please.”

“Are you sure?” Niall’s hand slows as Harry keens, face buried in Niall’s neck.

“Yes, please, fuck me.”

As soon as he’s finished speaking the words, Harry bites down sharply at Niall’s neck, lapping his tongue over the soon-to-be bruise as Niall lets out a string of curses beneath him. He flips the two of them over, helping Harry out of his shirt and jeans before undressing himself.

By the time Niall’s done and turned back, Harry is lazily stroking himself, eyes glazed over and mouth hanging in a loose ‘O’ as he watched Niall from the bed. Resting on his knees, Niall beckons Harry up, fingers framing his cheeks as he kisses him slowly, licking around his mouth as the brown haired boy sighs into his touch.

After a few minutes, Harry feels a hand sliding between his cheeks, silently asking permission. Laying down, Harry turns onto his stomach before Niall pulls him up and lays him down on his back with a small tut.

“Wanna see your lovely face,” is all he provides, leaving Harry glowing as he reaches into the bedside table. It doesn’t take long before he’s lubed up a few fingers, his index massaging against Harry’s hole, soft but present. “Are you ready, love?” With a nod, Harry takes a deep breath as Niall pushes himself in.

“Fuck, Harry, you’re so tight.” Harry’s purring as Niall pushes in, waiting for the signal; once Harry nods again, he’s moving, pushing in and out in and out until Harry’s asking for another finger. It’s unexpected when Niall shoves in a second, letting Harry get accostomend before scissoring his fingers inside of him.

“OH Jesus Niall,” Harry curses, sweat starting to wet his forehead. “Please, please Niall more- another finger please.” 

When Niall’s three in and buried to the knuckle, he curves his fingers, searching for that one spot inside Harry that he knows will ju-

“FUCK holy Christ Niall yes again do that yes please.” Harry’s a mess beneath him, spurting meaningless words and pleads into the pillows. “Please, just- I’m ready just fuck me already please I’m begging you.”

“I’m not done stretching you out yet, babe.” Smiling, Niall rubs against the nub inside Harry again, narrowly avoiding his flailing legs. He holds Harry’s hips down with his left arm as he massages inside Harry, shallowly pumping his fingers as he kisses along Harry’s smooth thighs. 

Finally, _finally_ , Niall removes his fingers, leaving Harry empty and needy on the bed as he reaches to stretch a condom over himself, stroking some lube on as Harry watches with hooded eyes.

“Budge up babe, I don’t want to hurt you.” And even though their current situation is anything but, Harry’s heart swells at the innocence and care in the request. Helping him, Niall steadies Harry’s hips as he lines up at his hole. Tentative hands stroke down Harry’s spine, calming Harry’s senses.

Slowly, Niall shoves in, going inch by inch as Harry takes heavy breaths, focusing on keeping his breathing steady as Niall settles in. Once buried to the hilt, he lets out a low sigh, rubbing his hands soothingly over Harry's lower back. It takes a few minutes, but then Harry's shifting and whining, asking for Niall to move.

Pulling back, Niall almost pulls completely out before roughly forcing himself back in, a low moan echoing through Harry's chest. The two slowly build up a rhythm, Niall pumping his hips as Harry moves his ass back to meet, the force of the two shoving Niall's cock deeper into Harry.

Suddenly, a quick thrust has Niall grabbing onto Harry and pulling him back into his lap in a sitting position. Harry can hardly breathe properly, but raises himself up and falls down, only to have Niall's dick press against his prostate, ecstasy shooting throughout his body.

“Fucking fuck me Niall, oh my God,” Harry gasps, head falling back against Niall's chest. “Fuck right there fuck me harder please.” Harry manages to raise himself onto his knees, only to be pulled back down into Niall's lap and onto his cock, harsh shouts bouncing off the walls around them.

Harry can feel his orgasm building and goes to stroke himself; with a harsh slap, Niall shoves and replaces Harry's hand with his own, jerking Harry in time with the pumping of his hips. Harry thinks he's going to explode.

“Gon' come soon babe?” Niall's voice is in his ear, soft and warm. “Gon' scream my name so everyone here knows who's making you feel so good?”

Harry can't tell if he's nodding or if he's just shaking with the force of Niall fucking him, using his body mercilessly. A few more shoves and strokes and Harry swears he sees God in Niall's dingy dorm room, his orgasm pumped out of him by Niall's experienced hand.

As he's coming down from his high, Harry clenches deliciously around Niall, milking his orgasm out of him. Soon enough, Niall's swearing up and down, dick convulsing inside Harry as he comes. After a few minutes of catching their breath, Niall pulls out, kissing along Harry's shoulders to ease the pain.

Niall stands to dispose of the condom while Harry shuffles around to get under the covers, pulling the blankets up to his chin. All smile, Niall tucks in after him, looping an arm around his waist.

“See you've made yourself comfortable,” he giggles kissing Harry's nose.

“You smell nice, ergo, your bed smells nice,” Harry sighed contentedly, shifting into Niall's hold. “Thank you, that was very nice.”

“Don't have to thank me for sex. And who wouldn't want to get you into their bed? You're so cute and cuddly and beautiful.” Niall kissed Harry's temples, able to see the crimson of his cheeks in the dim lamplight of his room. “Want to spend the night?”

“Sure.”

“Even if you miss the party?”

“I can't think of anywhere else I'd rather be.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is so bad I didn't even proof read it but I wanted to finish it but at least it's sorta kinda cute. Thanks again to Sandhya and if you want to know more my tumblr is sharpayevansconfirmed. I hope you liked it! :) <3


End file.
